Mrs Wilder and Sibling Bonding
by tvgeek4013
Summary: What happens to Laura when she's super busy grading papers, Almanzo's away on a business trip and Ma and Pa drop off the kids so they can go to a school reunion? Does she have a panic attack? Does she enjoy the sibling bonding? Or maybe she ends up having a horrible and amazing experience both at the same time.


"Almanzo! Can you get the door?" Yelled Laura when she heard the doorbell ring. Laura had been loaded with grading papers and making lesson plans that she barely had time to sit down and have a nice dinner with her husband.

"It's your Ma!" Yelled Almanzo who was also extremely busy with work and packing for a trip to California for a grange meeting.

"Okay, I'm coming!"

"I'm sorry, should I come another time?" asked Ma.

"No, all times are bad. Come in."

"Laura, we needed to ask if you and Almanzo could take care of the kids while your Pa and I go to a school reunion. But by how busy you two look, maybe I should--"

"No, of course me and Almanzo will take care of the kids. Albert can help out if we need it. When will you guys be leaving?"

"In about a week."

"Oh no, Almanzo's going to be gone to California in a week."

"Well then I guess we'll have to work something else out."

"No, of course not! I can take care of the kids on my own. Albert will help out."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll be by to drop them off next Tuesday. Thank you, Laura."

"Of course, Ma." Ma left, and Laura got back to grading papers. A week passed, and it was time to say goodbye.

"Are you sure you can handle things on your own? I don't have to go," suggested Almanzo.

"Don't worry! You go to California and get your award. I'll be fine!" So they said goodbye and Almanzo got on his buggy, leaving Laura. Soon enough Ma and Pa came over with five kids in the wagon.

"You kids be good for Laura! She's very busy, and she is being amazing taking you guys in. You all need to help your sister as much as you can. Goodbye!" So with that being said, Ma and Pa left Laura's house and drove to their reunion.

"Hey guys! This is going to be a fun week of sibling bonding!" said Laura trying to not sound like she was about to have a panic attack. "Now let's go upstairs so I can show you guys where you'll be sleeping, and then you can unpack." That was Laura's way of getting them somewhere else so that she can finish grading her papers.

A few hours later, Cassandra came downstairs. "Laura? When are we going to have dinner?" Laura looked at the clock and realized it was already 8 o'clock.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Thank you for reminding me Cassandra. Bring your siblings down." Laura quickly made some soup.

"Laura?"

"Yes, Carrie?"

"This doesn't taste right."

"Really?" Laura hadn't tried the soup yet because she had to finish grading papers. She took a sip of Carrie's. "Oh, I didn't cook it enough! It's almost your bedtime. I'll make something special for breakfast. Go to sleep. Goodnight!" After everyone said goodnight to Laura, they went upstairs and let Laura finish grading her papers.

"Albert? Is Laura okay?" asked James once he was in bed.

"Laura's just a bit busy. Like Ma said, we have to help her as much as we can. Go to sleep."

"Goodnight."

Laura woke up late the next morning, waking her siblings up late as well. They all raced out the door to get to school. "Come on, in the wagon!" cried Laura. Halfway to the schoolhouse Laura realized she forgot something. "Grace! Oh no, I left Grace in the house! Albert, get out of the wagon and run home. Get Grace and bring her to Mrs. Foster's house!" Albert jumped out of the wagon and Laura raced to school. She walked in, and saw Mrs. Oleson teaching the revolutionary war.

"Oh, good morning Laura. I hope you don't mind me teaching. The children were playing outside longer than usual, so I walked into the schoolroom but you weren't there. I thought I'd substitute, just until you got here." Laura hated Mrs. Oleson. She didn't like to use the word hate, but when it's Mrs. Oleson, she can't think of any other word.

"Thank you, Mrs. Oleson." Laura tried to say this in the nicest possible way. "You may leave now." Laura just wanted to go home and not have to teach today, but she wasn't going to torture the kids anymore having Mrs. Oleson teach. "Good morning, class." Laura began her long day at school.

On the way home, James, Cassandra and Carrie were happily talking about the school day.

"We got no homework!"

"We barely did any learning!"

"No tests!"

"Extra recess!"

Laura couldn't take it anymore. "OKAY GUYS! DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I DIDN'T GIVE ANY HOMEWORK OR HAVE ANY TESTS TODAY? BECAUSE I'M WAY TOO BEHIND ON GRADING THAT I CAN'T AFFORD TO PUT MYSELF IN A POSITION TO HAVE TO GRADE MORE AND THE REASON I GAVE EXTRA RECESS WAS TO GIVE MYSELF TIME TO FINISH GRADING PAPERS FROM WEEKS AGO!" All of Laura's siblings sat and stared. "Albert, could you please get Grace?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you."

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the day. The next day wasn't much better, but Laura didn't lose her temper. "You know, guys, I think I'm going to start spring break a little early," said Laura at school on Thursday. I'm starting it today. You won't have to come to school tomorrow! Class dismissed."

Once Laura and her siblings got home, Laura spent the rest of the evening grading papers, until she was done. "This calls for a celebration! Let's have a picnic by Plum Creek tomorrow afternoon." Everybody agreed.

The next day was an extremely fun day. On the way to Plum Creek, Laura and the kids stopped at the blind school to see if Mary wanted to come, and she did. All the Ingalls children were together that day. They played games, and swam in the creek. Since Mary couldn't go in, Laura stayed out of the creek with her. "I don't know how you did it," wondered Mary.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean teach and take care of five kids. I wouldn't of been able to do it."

"Oh Mary, of course you would've!"

"Maybe, but not as well as you."

The seven Ingalls children had an amazing day playing by Plum Creek, and dreaded going home, but once they got home, they had a nice meal, and the memory of a great day.


End file.
